Debajo del agua
by bluvsargent
Summary: ...puedo respirarte. AU. Todo masoquismo empieza en una ausencia. — Gray/Juvia. Regalo para eqqlo.


**Renuncia: **todo de Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt:** 004\. «Tiernamente me preguntó si no me "interrumpía"» [Tabla "Lolita"; de caféconqueso]

Para **eqqlo**, a quién le debía de hace siglos un presente. Me preguntó si podía hacerle un Gruvia AU con el género y tras dos semanas escribiéndolo le doy con mucho cariño un Gruvia AU medio angst-raro medio _qué se yo_. Otra vez, feliz cumpleaños —atrasadísimo— *corazón*.

**Nota2:** eh, tiene elementos M pero no lo es.

* * *

**.**

**UNDER THE WATER**

**(I can breathe you)**

**.**

**i. **Todo olvido comienza con otro nombre

**R**ecién acababa de enterrar el cadáver cuando la conocí. Ella miraba anhelante una lápida en específico, algo a lo que si hubiese prestado atención de inmediato me habría ahorrado un montón de problemas en el porvenir. Y, con problemas me refiero a _sentimientos_. No hay nada más problemático y agobiante que pensar en otro que no sea yo mismo. Y ella era demasiado transparente, una chica—vaso de cristal quebrada, _casi_ a punto de estrellarse contra el pavimento y romper su piel de nácar en varios micro pedazos que yo me encargaría de recoger, aunque doliera.

Y dolía.

Pero al punto. Que había colocado la pala a mi izquierda, me recargaba en ésta y me estaba secando de la frente el sudor, aquel que bajaba sin mi consentimiento como perlas y podría darme una imagen sexy o maleante aunque a mí me valía un carajo. Y entonces la vi. Mientras pensaba que qué bueno que no había llovido, porque si no cargar con el cuerpo habría sido todo un rollo y de por si traía un mal sabor de boca (cenizas en forma de mentiras que me entraban por la garganta, apretujándose violentamente por llegar primero a mis pulmones).

Era hermosa. No, hermosa no sería la palabra. ¿Rara? Claro, era un _fenómeno_. Un hallazgo increíble. Una tonta ilusa, también. Creía en el amor y eso es de tontos.

Rizos de agua descendían cual cascada por las montañas de su cuerpo. «Dios hizo la tierra para que la habitasen las mujeres. Y las mujeres para que fuesen habitadas por hombres» le dije a mi profesor de filosofía el año antepasado (un carismático "REPROBADO", por cierto). Sus ojos eran charcos incompletos que reflejaban el cosmos y tenía manos menuditas y suaves, daban ganas de acariciarlas

»Como todo en ella.

Me le quedé viendo tendido, un largo rato. El tiempo pareció congelarse, tremenda gilipollez aunque no falsa.

Casi hasta me olvido de que debía devolver la pala al garaje de mi viejo o éste me daría una buena tunda, y eso que el permiso para ir al cementerio a una hora tan inapropiada de la noche me lo dio él. Si ella no me hubiese hablado (me miró, y yo la miré, y fue todo muy "mágico", como en una novela de ésas con las que Lucy se moja las bragas de tan terribles que son). Si no fuese tan… _gris_, quizás me hubiese sonrojado o balbuceado disculpas de niño de prescolar, vagas. Algo tipo «perdón, no debería haber observado a una muchacha como tú con tanta descortesía. ¿Quieres ir por un café para compensar la vergüenza de sentirte violada mentalmente?» y ella me sonreiría, incómoda pero tentada por igual y diría un _Sí, acepto_.

Y después, mucho después, vendría un vestido blanco hecho por hilos de telaraña y anillos de oro y un Silver orgulloso porque su primogénito mujeriego por fin ha caído.

Sólo que no pasó de una lucha visual.

Se fijó en que el pasto estaba removido bajo mis pies, y en la pala, y en que esto era un cementerio (un lugar cien por ciento recomendado para encontrar al amor de tu vida).

Cualquiera lo malinterpretaría. Según Natsu tengo cara de matón o asesino serial—y ya desearía yo que Freddy Krueger fuese pariente mío, o Sweeney Todd. Pero al parecer no Miss Desconocida, misterioso riachuelo que humedece mis párpados. Para nada. Y como permanecía en silencio (se mordió la lengua porque tenía hambre, _por qué no_, un sueño es un sueño) yo opté por iniciar la conversación demostrando mi incapacidad para encajar socialmente.

— No es lo que parece.

¿Qué parecía? Bien podría haberse tratado de una venta ilegal de felicidad.

— Ósea, esto, esto es un gato. No una persona. Y yo no lo maté, al gato, quiero decir —me expliqué, con torpeza.

Ladeó la cabeza en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados contados con mi escuadra mental, de esas que todo maestro en contra de su voluntad le inculca al alumno. Y pensé algo insólito mientras me sonreía—vacía, eternamente vacía; un hueco anhelando ser llenado con gusanos que te coman las entrañas para convertirse en mariposas— y articulaba una penitencia:

— Tú estás incompleto.

(Ella es de esas damas por las que vale la pena matar… O ser matado).

(_Gracias_)

**ii. **Todo masoquismo empieza en una ausencia

Nunca fui un romántico, pese a la creencia popular. Gajeel se echaba sus polvos con Levy —porque se adoraban—. Natsu con Lucy —porque son tortolos y pegajosos y les encanta enredarse alrededor del otro cual serpiente letal y voraz—. Wendy tenía una aventurilla con el ayudante del tutor del grupo, Mest. Y yo, pues, yo tenía mis catálogos de cigarrillos y cómics de horror. A veces me besuqueaba con alguien, más no pasábamos de eso, y ése alguien siempre era diferente en cada ocasión.

Soñaba con acostarme en una cama empapada en un líquido espeso y rojizo y una mujer única. Una representación carnal del sufrimiento. Alguien que no me reclamase porque no le he enviado un mensaje al celular cuando nos despedimos hace cinco segundos y por la cual se me rompiesen los huesos, y las arterias, y todos mis órganos.

El hielo es un asesino. Según Lucy. Una cosa es que ella casi se ahogara con un raspado y otra muy distinta que el hielo ande asesinado a diestra y siniestra. Sin embargo, puedo darle algo de razón.

Lo frío te arranca la existencia sin escrúpulos. Lo frío te hace temblar y te deshilacha y te _quema_. Quema demasiado.

Y vuelvo a encontrármela.

Salía de una clase aburridísima de matemáticas y ella estaba ahí, escondida tras una pared, observándome fijamente y camuflándose en el paisaje sin mucho éxito.

Iba a hablar. Se me adelantó, cantarina.

— Ojalá no hayas asesinado a ningún otro gato.

Permanecí callado. Su risa se abrió paso en mí como un eco, el eco de un grito de auxilio. Jugueteó con sus dedos

»pálidos, su piel era tan pálida.

Inevitablemente miré mis brazos. Ramas caídas a punto de colapsar, adornando un cuerpo-árbol ni muy viejo ni muy joven.

— ¿Quién salvará a Juvia de ahogarse en sus propias lágrimas? —Continuó. Me recorrió un cosquilleo. Emoción inminente. Lucía frágil. Me daban ganas de destrozarla. Nunca tuve un motivo exacto, sólo deseaba verla llorar y unir con pegamento sus heridas. Paseó las manos por su rostro, arrancándoselo a tiras, pareció disfrutarlo—. A Juvia le gusta el gris.

— A mí también me gusta la lluvia —dije.

Retrocedió, mostrándose confundida.

— Y, tranquila, no me meteré con ningún felino. No si no me provoca.

La verdad es que ése gato era mi mascota. Comió pesticida por culpa de Ultear, quien se olvidó de cerrar la puerta y como estaba segura de que se había colado un mugroso ratón en su cuarto lo colocó en la alfombra; _Snow_ simplemente tuvo la desgracia de probar bocado y yo de hacerle una tumba pero sin funeral. Menudos acontecimientos.

La noté tantear el terreno, sin apartar la vista de mí (¿señor, señor, ha oído de las miradas que envenenan igual que el pesticida de rata? Sí, de ésas que te hacen trocitos el alma y sacan el poeta suicida que todos llevamos escondido dentro—vaya al siguiente pasillo y todo derecho, pasando el hígado).

— Eres incomprensible para Juvia —un titubeo, y sentí una soga atada a mi cuello, robándome el aire y como un incentivo para bromear. Porque realmente me sentía de maravilla y todo por causas más allá de mi entendimiento.

Sacudí mi cabello, con ella siguiendo todos mis movimientos.

— Es el mejor cumplido que he recibido —repliqué.

(¿Por qué lloras?)

**iii. **Lo malo de mi soledad es tu existencia

— ¿Cómo es eso de que estás enamorado, Gray?

Ante la interrogante de Natsu solté un bufido, continuando con mis pinturas. Teníamos arte y no iba a desperdiciar la clase, que era de las pocas que realmente me gustaban, menos por un tema tan idiota.

Ojalá alguien le hubiese explicado eso a Lucy.

— ¿Gray está enamorado?

— Sí, Mira me comentó que lo ha visto pasear con una chica esta última semana, volviendo del colegio. Y la chica es la misma —mascó un chicle, viéndome con perspicacia. _No te metas con el dragón_, eso grita todo en él. Pasé con más violencia de la que debía el pincel a través de la tela—. Así que, ¿cuándo planeabas contarnos?

Otra pincelada más tosca. Fruncí el ceño.

— No es mi novia.

— Y a mí qué me importa, la amas ¿no? Es la que has venido buscando desde que sabemos la diferencia entre sumar y multiplicar —refutó, entre dientes. Hice caso omiso—. ¡Ey, nudista!

— Venga Natsu, tampoco vamos a acosarlo al respecto —intervino Lucy. Habrá gente que afirme que algún conocido suyo es un ángel, pues bien, ellos pueden coleccionar a todos los ángeles del universo, poco me afecta. Aquí tenemos a Lucy Heartfilia, una estrella fugaz—. Es genial que ella sea su amiga, ¿no? —Hice una mueca—. ¿No, Gray?

— Amiga, ajá. Es sólo una tía extravagante con quien me topé en el cementerio —detuve mi trabajo—. A veces salimos, sí. Pero no pasa de eso.

— Yo nunca la he visto por aquí, debe estudiar en casa, tal vez es una vagabunda —dijo Natsu, antes de distraerse yendo a molestar a Gajeel. Lucy fue con él, vigilando que no se metiera en líos. Y yo me quedé solo (solo, con mi soledad y los ojos de Juvia viéndome pero sin verme, en algún lugar desconocido para mí). De pronto el pincel pesaba mucho. Lo solté, colocándolo en mi pupitre.

Ella no era mi novia. Cierto. Ella no era mi amiga. Ella era un monstruo perdido entre la humanidad. Con sus delirios y sus fantasmas y unas piernas condenadamente largas. De popote. Que me buscaba a la salida y parlaba una lengua extranjera, de romances que todo lo pueden y princesas dispuestas a suicidarse en nombre del amor y yo le escuchaba, era un pasatiempo.

Y Natsu creyó que la amo, empero, ¿es así?

Imagínatela debajo de ti, imagínate el sabor de sus labios magullados y sus suaves pechos contra tu torso. Imagínatela susurrando tu nombre y destilando felicidad por ello. Imagínala contigo. Que sangren juntos, que cicatricen juntos, que vayan a su propio ritmo y la tomes de la mano y ella se parta por la mitad y vuelvas a estar como al principio, sin nadie. Porque tú puedes estar incompleto, pero ella está rota y las personas rotas no tienen salvación alguna, han extraviado lo más valioso de uno.

— Gray, qué hermosa obra has hecho aquí —la maestra Mavis la admiró con atención, complacida. La miré—. ¿Puedo saber el título que le has puesto?

Un remolino de tonalidades azules y grises. Una flor marchita. Un estanque sucio. El perfil de una mujer que llora, con sus esperanzas escurriendo lentamente por sus dedos. Tal vez todo eso, tal vez otra cosa, o ninguna.

Comenzaba a hacerme una idea de lo que a Juvia le hacía falta.

— Libertad.

(_Porque no puedo asegurar que mi mano esté hecha para sostener la tuya_)

**iv. **De ti tan solo queda un charco

— Juvia está sola.

— Yo estoy aquí.

(Pareció que ella iba a flaquear, sus extremidades oscilaron. Ambos miraban los edificios alzarse prominentes y los carros gruñendo cual dragones, todo desde una azotea. Se arrimó un poco más a él, con timidez, permitiéndose ese capricho).

— Juvia está muy sola —y de inmediato— Gray no la recuerda ¿no es verdad?

(Gray no comprendió la pregunta, lo que implicaría. No respondió y Juvia creyó fallecer otro tanto. Tantas veces, tantas veces siendo alejada por él, y ahora él no tenía idea de quién era. Pero ella no lo había creído, allá en el cementerio consideró la opción de que fuese otro Gray, otro Fullbuster, uno distinto. Llevándose los dedos al corazón, conteniéndolo de que se diera a la fuga, una diminuta sonrisa abarcó sus labios).

— ¿Sabías, Gray, que la belleza es aquel grado de lo terrible que todavía podemos soportar? —Inquirió.

(Y lo recreó todo, el gremio, su familia, magia que trascendía la imaginación, dragones, cualquier cosa. Recreó a Gray, el suyo, yéndose, abandonando la vida, y a ella. Sacudiendo su cuerpo inerte, como un cascaron, negándose a aceptarlo).

— Sí.

— ¿Sí?

— Tú eres muy bonita. Creo —Me observó con sorpresa, su boca en una perfecta "O". Parecía ser la primera ocasión en que un chico le hacia un cumplido a su apariencia. O, quizá… deseché el pensamiento. No, era absurdo.

Me colmaba una paz inusual a su lado, como si no fuésemos tan distantes el uno del otro pese a mis dudas, esas que me robaban el sueño. Sí. Juvia era bonita. Y terrible.

Ella se dio la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a mí.

— G-Gray es muy cruel —balbuceó—. Juvia intuye que le mintió, y que también mató a su gato adrede.

No pude evitar carcajearme y pronto ella río conmigo.

(Entiendo)

**v. **Y no hay desamor más grande que la falta de amor propio

Miraba el techo de mi habitación, con expresión aburrida y cansada tanteando sin mucho interés un llavero con forma de paraguas, un regalo de algún conocido o pariente, no podía precisarlo. Varios temas del diario recorrían mi mente, de izquierda a derecha y a repetir el ciclo —repeticiones, eso es, un espejismo; creo que la he visto en otro lugar, en otra época, antes—. Ultear había salido con su grupo (Jellal y Meredy) a una excursión por el centro comercial, Lyon estaba en la habitación de al lado oyendo su música rock; seguro que no tardaba en explotarle la cabeza y yo tendría que limpiar. Igual que con _Snow_.

»_Sangre por acá, sangre por ahí_.

Entonces sonó mi celular. Una tonada de Mozart —la música clásica era de mis varias debilidades—. No tenía idea de quién podría tratarse a estas horas, sospesé la posibilidad de que fuese Natsu, queriendo pasarse de listo. Pero sólo se trataba de un mensaje. De un número que no reconocía.

Me le quedé viendo, callado. Con el impulso de responder, de preguntar. Con ganas de ser un romántico, como especularon las masas. No hice nada de eso, lo borré. Y cogiendo una sudadera y mi mochila con todo lo necesario, salí de la casa a toda prisa, sin siquiera avisarle a Silver.

Pronto estaba en el cementerio, pasando las rejas negras y pulcramente aceitadas. Y ella ahí, como la primera vez. Como siempre.

Observando la misma lápida, ensimismada en ello. Giró, cual grácil bailarina.

— Viniste —asentí, Juvia parpadeó. Se mostraba contrariada—. Juvia supuso que no vendrías.

—Eso me ofende. Yo suponía que me tenías más confianza.

Negó, tras un rato.

— N-no es así. Juvia confía en Gray —otro asentimiento. Abrí el cierre de mi mochila sin preguntar, sacando la linterna y los guantes, vi de paso que ella había traído una pala. Así que era cierto.

Comenzó a cavar en la tumba, me fijé en que no había ningún nombre y que era granito verdadero, no artificial. Parecía antigua. De hace muchos años, siglos incluso. La ayudé y juntos sacamos lo que parecía ser una caja. Extraño. Ahí debía estar un sarcófago, no una simple caja de cartón. Juvia no pareció sorprendida por el detalle.

— Aquí lo guardó Juvia.

— ¿Qué?

— Su soledad. Pero Juvia tiene a Gray otra vez, así que ya no hace falta conservar esto —no supe cómo responder. No supe si irme o quedarme, por lo que me quedé. No supe hacer nada, excepto que cubriéramos de nuevo un pedazo de terreno desocupado. Era todo muy caótico. Seguro que Juvia había perdido un par de tornillos si me mandaba un mensaje pidiéndome que fuera a un lugar tan escabroso sólo por una caja y una soledad desechable.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —Quise saber.

Pero yo debía estar más loco todavía si planeaba conocerla mejor, permanecer con ella, ese día y los venideros. Destrozar su alma para volverla a recomponer.

Rió, quedamente.

— ¿Existir?

— Me parece bien.

Juvia, la tonta ilusa que creía en el amor. Y las reencarnaciones. Y los

("_Y aún si vale la pena morir por mí, o si nuestras manos no coinciden, no me abandones"_).

Aulló un gato en algún tejado y la acompañé de vuelta a la ciudad, decidiendo que el viento era frío—y que nos quemaba—. Pensé que me quería, y que eso no sería un disgusto, para nadie. Nos despedimos. Y fue esa noche también en la que lo confirmé, dándole un vistazo a la caja que traía en su brazo.

— Buenas noches, Gray (_sama_).

Ella era un monstruo _devora-corazones_, y tenía el mío en la punta de su lengua.


End file.
